Santa's lil mafia
by 90sbaby112
Summary: What if all you knew was about Christmas was a lie? What if Santa was a greedy old man who cursed 9 teens to be his reindeer? What if the reindeer became so sick of Santa's gimmicks that they began to plan his ultimate death? Join the 9 reindeer as they go through suffering, drama and true friendships in attempt to save Christmas?
1. It's actually not that nice

_**Okay so i'm back with the official chapter one! This finishes off the teaser! Anywayz, i hope you guys like this story please review! Also, if you really like this story, on my profile I have a link to the reindeer's tumblr where you can go and ask the reindeer questions and such. Anywayz, enjoy the rest of chapter one!**_

_**~90sbaby112**_

_**~Shazne**_

_****_**Chapter one: Hi we're the reindeer nice to meet you...actually it's not that nice. **

Saturday, Dec1st 

The Truth about Christmas

By Dasher

So, sweet little human tell me what you know about Christmas? The first thing you'll think of is probably Santa Claus, or maybe it's not…Maybe the first thing you thought when I said the word "Christmas" was being together with your family or a time to be thankful for everything you have and such…Well if that's the first thing you thought good for you! Because let me tell you, I've asked many people and most of them answered "Santa Claus" or "Santa's Elves" or "The Presents" and sometimes they even say "Santa's Reindeer"…And I am very flattered that you remembered us because not many do. Us reindeer are so underappreciated it's insane. But anyway back to my point, Christmas is not what it used to be and you'll be very shocked to know that most things you know about Christmas are big fat lies! I bet you weren't expecting that were you? Yeah well, not many people do.

First, let's start off with Santa's reindeer since we are always last to be remembered. Well, let me tell you, I'm a human (sort of) every day of the year except for December 24th and December 25th (I change back at noon though) and there was a time when I was human every day of the year…Before Santa Claus kidnapped me but we'll get to that in a second. Anyways, I'm human every day of the year but I'm a human with antlers, they never go away which is okay I guess; it's not like it hurts to have them or anything. But wait, you thought that I was an animal all the time didn't you? Well you're wrong buddy, I'm not. And I bet you also thought that I love pulling Santa's sleigh every December and I absolutely love eating carrots and celery. Well, that's wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, and oh yeah, WRONG! 

For starters I HATE pulling that fat man's ass around everywhere! What does he think I am?! A muscle man or something!? I'm not! I'm an immortal teenage girl that does not want to pull him around in a f-king sleigh every December and wait for him outside a house freezing cold! *sigh* Whatever, I need to stop spazzing. So yeah, oh by the way I'm Dasher if you didn't already know and yes I know it's a boy name but I am a girl. I didn't give myself that name…Santa did…

Anyways, what's next oh yes the other Reindeer! Dancer Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and Rudolf! They're my best friends even though I hate them-

"Dasher what are you doing?!" I heard a deep low growl come from behind me.

I sighed, put my pen down and closed my journal. I looked over my shoulder and saw Nick (Santa) looking down at me looking ticked off.

"I was just writing Nick." I spat.

"Writing what?!" He demanded and tried to snatch my journal out of my hands.

I moved the journal before he could reach it.

"It's mine you have no right to look at it."

I got up from the chair I was sitting in. I was in the workshop with all the little Elves watching them work, I had gotten bored and I needed something to do. I didn't want to help the Elves so I decided to just sit down and start writing.

"I _own _you Dasher!" He snarled.

I laughed humourlessly. "Yeah, right."

I began to walk away from him. He grabbed my elbow and spun me around furiously.

"Listen to me Dasher." He said through his disgusting yellow revolting teeth. "You are my reindeer and you will do what I say when I tell you! If not you'll just be kicked off the flying team and never push my sleigh again.

I shoved my elbow out of his grasp. "You'd never fire me…Let's be serious here." I said in a low voice so only he would hear me.

I turned around to walk away and when I was almost to the front doors I heard him call out.

"Go out with the rest of the reindeer and do something useful!"

"Like what?!" I snapped.

"I don't know! Maybe practice your flying! I almost die every year because you reindeer don't know how to fly!"

I groaned. _I wish. _I thought then gave him the middle finger and walked out of the factory.

As I walked down the factory steps I saw Donner approach me from across the street.

"Hey Dasher." He greeted me.

I smiled. "Hey."

"What were you doing in there?" He pointed to the workshop.

I shrugged. "I had nothing better to do so I went in and started writing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Writing what?"

I handed him my journal. He gave me a curious look then took the journal and started to read it. When he was done, he closed it, handed it to me and laughed.

"I can't believe you wrote that down."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Did he catch you?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. He was looking over my shoulder when he growled at me."

"He probably saw one or two sentences…Good thing he didn't read where you called him a fat man."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever he is, he better accept it."

He nodded. "I like how you said that Santa's reindeer always the last to be remembered."

I nodded. "It's true. I fucking hate it you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I get you. Although, I don't feel so bad when I see the elves though."

He pointed to a small little boy and girl running up the stairs to the factory.

The elves aren't really elves…They're orphans that Santa cursed to stay young forever. It's basically child labour…He's working them to the bone.

I nodded. "I guess you're right…But still, I would love to have a cookie once in a while…I'm tired of the celery sticks."

He nodded. "What are you doing right now?"

I shrugged. "I'm going home to hide this." I said holding up my journal. "Why?"

"The rest of us are hanging out in front of the school…You wanna come?"

I shrugged. "Sure why not? Let me just take this home."

He nodded and walked with me.

I smiled and linked arms with him.

I love Donner; if he wasn't my best friend maybe I would date him. I smirked and messed up his dark hair with my hand. He looked at me with his deep brown eyes and started to mess up my dark brown hair with his hand. Then, we were wrestling. We were lying in the middle of the street freaking wrestling and beating each other up. Oh yeah, whenever my friends and I fought or wrestled we went hard core…We've broken each other's noses before, and our legs, and our arms…Actually name any bone in our body and we've probably broken it before because of our fighting.

"Kay Donner, seriously." I said while giggling and trying to get back up.

He laughed, grabbed my hand and tugged me back down.

"You don't sound very serious."

I giggled and got back up again. "Seriously, I wanna get this home." I grabbed my journal and dusted the snow off my brown skirt and black boots.

He sighed. "Fine."

We continued to walk home laughing and smiling.

I sighed when we arrived to our house. All of Santa's reindeer live together in a stupid crappy house. We live in the shitty part of the North Pole and I swear Nick did it on purpose! We pretty much live in the "hood" if that's what you want to call it…

I walked up to my front door and kicked it open; I walked in and walked to my room.

I sighed and hid my journal in a secret compartment under the bed.

"No one's found out about that yet?" Donner asked.

The only people who knew about this compartment were Donner and Cupid. Why? Simple, they're my best friends.

I shook my head and got up. "Nope, not yet."

He nodded. "Okay then let's go now."

I smiled and linked arms with him again.

We walked to the school where we attended and found our other friends in front of the school throwing snowballs at each other. We continued to walk toward them when we heard Dancer yell:

"Hey look it's those two losers!"

Donner unlinked his arm from mine, grabbed snow with his bare hands and made it into a hard solid ball then whipped it at Dancer. All you heard was the loud cracking of Dancer's nose when the snowball hit his face.

"Donner you bitch!"

Donner laughed. "That's what you get for hanging out with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Dancer you'll be fine, it's not the first time he's done it."

Dancer wiped the blood that was dripping down his nose away and then started attacking Donner.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. Whatever, they can kill themselves over there. I left them there fist fighting and walked up to the rest of my friends.

"Where have you been Dasher?" Rudolf asked when she saw me.

Oh I bet you weren't expecting that either! Well, surprise Rudolf is a girl! Why her name is Rudolf I don't know, I honestly believe that Santa was being a total duche face when he named her. And if her name wasn't enough he also cursed her with a red itchy glowing nose to top it all off.

I shrugged. "Out." I replied.

She nodded. "Whatever."

Rudolf is the youngest of all the reindeer and the cutest (just because she's the youngest). She has long straight black hair that falls down to her lower back and she had black eyes that scare anyone who looks into them. She is also the shortest of the group and has really tan skin that makes her look like she has been out in the sun for too long. It is weird because we live in the North Pole…But whatever I don't make the rules.

"You looked pissed off." I looked up at Cupid when I heard her speak.

I sighed a bit frustrated. I was always so good at hiding my emotions but Cupid reads me like an open book. I hate it but, I won't lie there are times when I'm too scared to tell anyone what I feel and then I feel thankful that she can read my feelings so well…I would never tell her that though.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter." I mumbled under my breath."

"Let me guess…Nick?"

I groaned. "Fucking bastard."

Cupid frowned at me.

Cupid is the nicest reindeer out of all of us…And she's not even _that _nice especially to people outside our group. She's pretty too, and there's times when I find myself envying her beauty. But there isn't much I can do about how I look like so I get over it.

Cupid has blonde medium length hair that dangles below her shoulders and really bright green eyes. She's tall and slim and just plain beautiful…Oh and did I mention she's also in charge of Tru Amour (Valentines town). Well, what else do you expect from someone's whose name is "Cupid"?

"Don't let him get to you Dasher." She said.

"I'm not." I snapped. "I just hate his guts."

"Hey can someone scratch my nose?" Rudolf randomly asked.

I looked at her. "Why can't you do it?"

"Obviously it's because my hands are cold!"

I snorted. "I'm not scratching your nose."

Rudolf groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Cupid scratch my nose!"

Cupid laughed. "I am NOT putting my hands on your red nose!"

"Oh shut up you guys! I'll scratch Rudolf's fucking nose!" Prancer stomped up to us and started scratching Rudolf's nose.

Rudolf sighed in relief. "Thanks Prancer."

Prancer sighed annoyed and mumbled a your welcome.

Prancer is the most annoying kid who has ever walked the freaking planet. He is a tall skinny boney fellow with brown curly hair and with freckles on his nose and both his cheeks. Sure, he sounds nice and cute even…but he's not and to all you girls that would consider hooking up with him…You can't! He's gay.

"Can I stop now?"

"NO! Not yet! Keep scratching!"

"Where's Blitzen and Vixen?" I asked.

Cupid shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen Blitzen since last night and I have no idea where Vixen is."

"Oooh!" Rudolf said in a high pitch teasing voice. "Blitzen and Vixen sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She giggled.

Told you she was the youngest.

I sighed and suddenly noticed Comet who was standing behind Prancer looking completely out of it.

"What's up Comet?" I asked her.

Her head snapped up at me and she looked a bit frightened. "What?"

"What's up?" I repeated a bit confused.

She shook her head. "Nothing, everything's…great…"

I nodded and looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Dasher!" She snapped.

I held up my hands defensively. "Just asking."

She groaned frustrated. "Guys, I feel a bit out of it right now I'm going to go home."

We nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you later then." Cupid said.

I nodded. "Yeah, tell us if you see Vixen or Blitzen."

She nodded. "Okay, will do." She said and then began to walk away from us. When she had fully disappeared Donner and Dancer walked up to us looking black and blue.

I raised my eyebrows. "You guys look like you took quite a beating."

Donner and Dancer smiled looking pleased.

"Thank you." Donner said proudly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where did Comet go?" Dancer asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She just said she needed to go and left."

"She's been acting very strange lately." Prancer commented.

Cupid shrugged. "It's probably nothing. Maybe she just needs to be alone for a while."

We all shrugged.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Dancer asked.

We thought about it for a second.

"Let's go bully Starburst." Rudolf suggested.

We all exchanged glances and nodded.

Sure why not? Let's go make Starburst's life hell.

*Comet's POV*

I have to tell them some time. I can't keep it a secret forever. I paced back in forth in my room thinking of how I would tell them.

"Guys…I'm pregnant." I said out loud.

I sighed. "I have to tell you guys something…I'm pregnant…"

I groaned. "I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!" I grabbed a lamp that was sitting on my night stand and threw it against the wall.

"Damn it!" I shouted and sat on my bed.

Why was I stupid enough to do it?! I can never think can I?! Now, I'm going to get kicked off the flying team and no one at school or in this stupid town is going to have any respect for me anymore. They're going to think I'm a slut and not take me seriously…I'm going to lose power because of this.

I got up and punched the wall, leaving a deep hole with my fist. I pulled my fist out of the wall, I saw that it was turning red and it was starting to ache. I ignored it; the pain of child birth was going to be worse anyway.

Suddenly, I gasped. How was I going to tell them who the father was?! How the hell was I supposed to tell the father?! I had to think of something fast, it was only a matter of time until my antlers start to fall off…Perks of being a reindeer…

How is Nick going to take it? What if he kills me or something?

I sighed. "I need to do something fast."

I took a deep breath and started going through my list of options.

Abortion? Adoption? Keeping the baby? Okay, so why do I feel like I don't have many options? I'm not going to lie there is a part of me that really wanted to keep the baby but at the same time there was a part of me that really wanted to give up the baby because I didn't want to give up the power I had over people.

As much as it killed me to say it, I had to tell my friends that I was pregnant, and I _needed _their advice and opinions…As much as it killed me to say it I needed their help…

*Dasher's POV*

"You can't treat me like this!" Starburst shouted. "I'm still a member of the group."

Rudolf laughed maniacally. "Yeah right, in your dreams."

"But I am! Santa also thought I was a good flyer and he-"

"He made you an emergency reindeer pip squeak." I spat and punched him hard in the stomach.

He groaned. "It doesn't matter! He still made me a reindeer and I'm going to fly his sleigh one day!"

I laughed humourlessly. "Really? Is that your lifelong dream, you couldn't have picked a better one?" I punched him again in the stomach.

Starburst was our "emergency reindeer" which means that if any one of us nine reindeer gets hurt, then he'd have to fill in for us. I don't know why he wants to pull the sleigh so bad; honestly it's not that great. I mean there are times when I want to take a break one year and let him pull the sleigh but then I remember that it'll give him joy, so I don't. And that's pretty much the only reason that we pick on him, plus he wants to be part of our group so badly. He tries whatever he can to prove that he's mature enough to hang with us but he embarrasses himself every time…Honestly, the boy needs to stop trying.

We were standing in one of the town's park just beating on him and there are times when I feel bad for the kid. I'm not that heartless but still, I didn't want the kid hanging with us.

"You guys just think you're badasses because Santa chose you guys to pull his sleigh! If he hadn't picked you guys wouldn't have been worth shit!"

That made Donner mad, he bawled his hand to a fist, brought it back then whipped it across Starburst's face.

"Yeah," He said after he had punched him. "Coming from the guy whose name is 'Starburst'."

"Hey!" Starburst shouted and started rubbing the spot where Donner had punched. "I didn't give myself that name and you know it! Santa did!"

Donner scoffed. "Yeah, and he obviously had a reason to."

"Guys leave the kid alone!" We heard a voice come up from behind us. We turned around and saw that it was Vixen with Blitzen following close behind her.

I raised my eyebrows. "Where you have you guys been?"

"What are you? My mother?"

I shook my head. "No, just wondering. It's fine if you don't wanna tell me."

I turned to look at Blitzen who was smiling. "You jealous Dasher?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about?!" I demanded and glanced at Blitzen then at Vixen then back at Blitzen again.

Vixen got ticked and slapped Blitzen's arm. "It's nothing like that Dasher! Gee how could you even think that?"

I shrugged. "You guys have been gone all day so, we were kind of getting suspicious."

Vixen sighed and shook her head. She spoke calmly.

"It wasn't anything like that; we were actually using our Saturday time wisely unlike you guys." She nodded toward Starburst.

"Do you wanna punch him?" Donner asked.

Vixen shook her head. "Not today, I'm not in the mood."

I saw Starburst sigh in relief and I gave him another punch.

"Stop sighing in relief Starburst we're not done with you yet!" I shouted.

"Actually you are." Vixen said.

I turned to her. "What?"

"Guys, it's getting dark, I'm tired and you guys have been tormenting him for hours…Let's just go home…Where's Comet?"

"Home." Rudolf answered. "She was acting kind of weird and decided to go home…I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

Vixen nodded. "Then we better get home."

"One more punch?" Dancer asked.

"No."

"Please?" He gave her a puppy dog look.

"Yeah, come on Vixen one more punch…" Donner said and crossed his arms across his chest.

Vixen shook her head. "I don't understand how you guys can waste your time doing this." She said and began walking away.

Donner and Dancer shrugged and punched Starburst once again, and then they ran up to follow her.

I sighed and turned to look at Starburst who was frowning and bruised.

I frowned and suddenly felt bad for him. The feeling left as soon as it came though and I skipped away to follow my friends back home.

"So what were you guys doing all day?" Prancer asked Vixen and Blitzen.

"We were cleaning Santa's sleigh." Blitzen replied.

"Why? Don't the elves do that?"

"Yeah well the elves, didn't feel like doing that today…So we had to do it."

Vixen shook her head. "I don't think it was because the elves didn't want to do it…I mean, I'm sure they didn't but I think it was more that Santa hates us and wanted us to suffer through."

"Then, why didn't he get all of us?"

Vixen shrugged. "How would I know? You go ask that asshole himself."

We got up to our porch and opened the door.

When we walked into our house we smelt a strong smell of vomit coming from the washroom.

We wrinkled our noses but stayed put.

"Comet?" Vixen shouted.

Suddenly, the washroom door flew open and Comet stepped out looking embarrassed.

Her long blonde hair was dishevelled and her usually pale face was white…Not to mention there was something funny about her antlers…I swear the top part of one of them was dangling.

"Are you okay?" Cupid asked looking surprised.

Comet nodded. "Yeah, never better." She answered and bit her lip.

We didn't say anything; we just stared at her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow." She said and then disappeared to her room.

"Did anyone else find that her antlers were looking a bit weird?" Prancer asked.

Vixen looked at her feet and shook her head. "It can't be." She whispered.

I doubt anyone else had heard that, but I knew what she was thinking and it couldn't be true...Could it? I mean, Comet can't be…Can't be…_Pregnant…_Can she?

**_Okay that's it! I hope you enjoyed it i worked really hard on it! Please review and I'll update ASAP!_**

**_~90sbaby112_**


	2. I warned you about the stairs!

**_Hey! Shazne here! ;D_**

**_So I will be co-writing this story with Miss 90sbaby! Make sure you check out the Reindeers Tumblr if you have any questions for them, they would be happy to answer._**

**_Oh, and one more thing. This chapter is dedicated to our good friend Juli who is in love with this story for some odd reason! :D Love ya Juli! _**

**_Until next time, Shazne… *pchyoooo~*_**

**Chapter two: I warned you about the stairs!**

*Vixen's POV*

I rolled over on my bed and took a peek at my alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. "4 fucking am and I'm still not asleep." I said to myself and sat up. I looked around, not that there was much to see since my room was pitch dark. "Fuck this shit." I slipped from under the covers and set my feet on the plush carpet. I shuffled my way around my many piles of books until I found the door and entered the hallway. I tried my best to be silent as I walked down the stairs, but failed epically as this house is as old as hell itself and every step creates an earthquake of echoes through the empty night. I made my way to the kitchen and then the fridge, not bothering to turn the lights on. I reached for the eggnog, opened the carton and took a swig, not even noticing the person beside me.

"Hey Vixen" I jumped and nearly choked on the eggnog, but luckily I was able to swallow it. I turned to Blitzen.

"Really? What the hell are you doing up?!" I glared at what I could see of him from the light of the fridge. He was in a t-shirt, plaid pj bottoms and it looked as if he hadn't brushed his hair for a few days.

"Maybe if someone wasn't so noisy at 4 am I wouldn't have woken up." I closed the fridge and he flicked the light on.

"Well I'm gonna try and get some sleep now. " I told him and made my way to the stairs, but he put his arm out in front of me.

"Wait, can we talk first?" He asked me. I gave him a doubtful look, like seriously it was 4 am I needed sleep! Couldn't this wait?! "Please? It'll be quick."

"Fine. Make it fast."

"I think we should get back together."

"And I think you should stop thinking."

"Ouch, harsh much?"

"Are you serious?! You've asked me 3 fucking times THIS MONTH ALONE!" I don't raise my voice very often, but this guy is getting on my damn nerves!

"C'mon! We would make the best couple! I mean, we were together a while ago and we were great! Everyone loved us!"

"Dating isn't a popularity game Blitzen! Yes I was a bit crazy back in those days, but I've changed. It's time for you to move on!"

"But you're like the only girl on the fly team who will date me! Everyone else hates me and I know you don't really hate anyone!" And he was right. I don't really "hate" anyone, just highly dislike, but we had dated once before and it just did NOT work out!

"It isn't happening, I'm sorry Blitzen!"

I could tell he was getting angry now. His cheeks were flushed and his fists were clenched, but I wouldn't have ever guessed he would do what he had done next. He picked up a glass that someone (most likely Donner) left out on the table and he smashed it on the floor. Shards of glass spread across the tile, some stopping when they reached my toes. I looked at him and scowled. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" I screamed at him.

"I WAS FUCKING MAD!"

"SO YOU DECIDED TO THROW A GLASS AT THE FUCKING FLOOR!? WHAT THE HELL DID IT DO TO YOU! IF YOU SHOULD BE THROWING ANYTHING AT THE FLOOR IT SHOULD BE ME SINCE WE ARE THE ONES FIGHTING!"

"YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER HARM YOU LIKE THAT!"

"WHY NOT!? YOU HURT OTHER PEOPLE! EVEN THE FLY TEAM MEMBERS! WHAT MAKES ME DIFFERENT FROM ANYONE ELSE!?"

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO HURT THE GIRL I LIKE? GOD, YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUCK UP LATELY! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE ANYMORE! ALL YOU DO IS HIDE OUT IN THE STUDY READING YOUR GOD DAMN BOOKS!" I felt a swirl of emotions build up inside me and my hands clenched into fists. I wanted to hit Blitzen so hard at that moment. My eyes started to sting a bit, first I thought it was because it was 4 am and I was tired, but then I realized that he was right. I don't pay as much attention to the others like I use to. I didn't like being around them anymore because all they liked to do was beat up Starburst and make fun of others. I felt no desire to hurt others like they did, and I just didn't understand why they would want to hurt someone who has done nothing wrong when there was nothing in it for myself.

I heard a thunder of footsteps come down the staircase and Dancer, Dasher, and Rudolf came into the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE, I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!" Dancer yelled.

I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek, but quickly wiped it away. I was still scowling at Blitzen as he looked over at the others. Rudolf walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Vixen?" She asked me. "Why is there glass all over the floor?"

"Nothing. Everything is just fine. I accidently knocked the glass off the counter and Blitzen came to help me clean it up. That's all." I said and walked over to the closet to grab the broom and dustpan. "You guys just go back to bed, I'll clean this up."

"Okay than..." Dasher said and the three of them headed back up the stairs to their bedrooms.

"You can go too Blitzen" I said, staring down at the broom as I swept up the shards of glass.

"I... I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean them, they aren't true..."

"No, you are right. I'm never around anymore, and I should be. We are a team, and though most of us would never admit it, we are a family." I finished sweeping the glass into a pile. "And I haven't been around for you guys like a family member would be, and for that I apologize." I handed Blitzen the dust pan and he crouched down to hold it to the floor. I began sweeping the glass into the pan. "But I need you to do me a favour Blitzen."

"What?" He got up with the dustpan and tossed the glass into the garbage can.

"I need you to forget about the past we had together. I know you want to keep the dating in the fly team, and this may sound selfish or rude, but I never want to date someone on the fly team again. It just causes too much drama between everyone and I would not be able to live with myself if the team ever split up because of me. I would rather be forever alone."

"But I don't know who else would want to date me? Dasher and Donner have a fling, Rudolf hates my guts, Comet is-"

"Blitzen! I am not the fucking match maker around here, nor do I want to hear you complaining about your dating life!" I giggled at him. He is so humorous when he goes on his rants, I just couldn't help myself. "Oh! Speaking of match makers, why don't you go ask Cupid for advice? She's always shipping people together!"

"I guess that's a good idea, but maybe later. I think we both majorly need sleep at the moment." I smiled at him, set the broom and dustpan back in the closet and headed back up the stairs with Blitzen following close behind me. I made it back to my room, climbed around my piles of books and slipped back under my covers.

*Rudolf's POV*

There is something going on with Vixen and Blitzen. Does she think I'm stupid? I mean yeah I'm the youngest of the group but I'm not the stupidest. I laid in my bed listening to the soft chattering of Vixen and Blitzen downstairs. I listened carefully and when I heard footsteps walking up the stairs, I crawled out of bed and gently opened my door to peak at Vixen and Blitzen walking to their rooms.

They weren't shouting at each other and they weren't even looking at each other with hatred in their eyes. They just smiled at each other and Blitzen carefully studied Vixen as she walked back into her room.

I'm pretty sure he didn't know that I was watching him. If he did know he would've just ditched and gone back to bed in his room. But instead he just stood there looking heart broken. He loved her, it was easy to tell but she didn't want to be in his life in that way. If anything I'm pretty sure she just wanted to go back as frenemies. Which is fine I mean, that's how all of our relationships work.

He sighed heavily and walked back to his room and shut the door gently. I closed my door and stood there in the dark pouting. Well, I'm awake thanks to those two lame-os! It's four am what am I supposed to do now?! I stood there in the dark for about two more minutes until I realised that I was getting really bored.

I felt my way to my night stand and turned on the lamp. I plopped down on my bed and started humming. I get entertained really easily as you can probably already tell…I got bored again and then my nose started to get really itchy so I started to scratch it intensely, but even that got really boring!

I groaned, got up and looked in my mirror. I started to brush my hair and fix my long pyjama gown. Hmm…I wonder if Cupid's awake. Maybe I can steal her homework and copy it before she wakes up.

I opened my door slowly to make sure that it wouldn't creak and then I tip toed to Cupid's room. I sighed in relief when I heard her snoring. I tip toed into her room and felt my way to her dresser; I opened her bottom drawer where she usually hid her homework and I started to feel around until I felt paper and then pulled it out.

I smiled in victory and then jumped when she sneezed. Without thinking, I ran out of her room and back into mine. I shut the door and then started jumping up and down in happiness but then stopped when I realised that I had just stolen Cupid's shipping list! No one has seen Cupid's shipping list before! Ever! Hmm...Maybe my homework can wait and I can take a look at her shipping list. Yeah why not?! I just had to make sure to put it back before she wakes up.

I sat down on my bed and started to look at the list of names that she had written on the sheet of paper.

Cupid's Shipping List

3 In love

: ) friends

X enemies

Blitzen and Vixen 3

Donnor and Dasher 3

Starburst and Comet 3

Prancer (FOREVER ALONE!)

Rudolf…?

Cupid…?

HAHAHAHAHA! Starburst and Comet! I wonder if Comet's seen this…I'm pretty sure she'd break Cupid's face if she did. Comet hates Starburst!

I studied the other names. I agree with Donnor and Dasher they've been flirting ever since they first met. Donnor really likes Dasher too, it's easy to tell by the way he looks at her and all but it's actually kind of hard with Dasher. I've actually asked her about it and she says that she wouldn't be caught dead dating Donnor…I don't know…I think it's denial.

Vixen and Blitzen! I support that one hundred percent! I love them! They were really cute when they were dating and Blitzen is so in love with Vixen! I just wish Vixen would stop being so stubborn! Gosh darn it!

Prancer…forever alone…Yeah I can see it. Plus, he's always going on about how he doesn't want to get married or have a family. Honestly, I think he's just a selfish, self-centred bastard. Why? I'll tell you why. Whenever you ask him why he doesn't want to have a family this is his reply:

"I do not need a family, I do not want a family and I need what a want. The only thing I want and need is money."

See what I mean? I'm going to beat him up one day…Wait; Dancer's already done that…Yay! I love it when people do things for me!

I can see she didn't know what do with my and her name. Well, it's not that I blame her…Boy's don't like me and I honestly don't think they ever will. I mean, who would want to date a girl with an itchy red nose? Stupid Santa, it wasn't bad enough that I have a boy name but he also had to give me an itchy red nose? I have an itchy red nose and every time once a week, Santa reminds me how useless and worthless I am…Then he leaves me with a black eye and a bloody nose and bruises on my skin…Not even my friends do that…

Hmm. I sighed and put Cupid's shipping list on my bed side table. I lay down on my bed and looked at the clock. It was now 4:45 am…I guess I should try to get some sleep.

I snuggled up to my pillow, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**_Okay that's it! I hope you liked that! Please review and thanks for reading! Until next time, Shazne… *pchyoooo~*_**


	3. Oh yeah, it's because i'm stupid

**_Hehehehe! I'm back with chapter three! By the way this is 90sbaby112. I hope you guys liked the last chapter; Shazne worked really hard on it and I hope you like this one because I worked really hard on it! Please review and check out the reindeer's tumblr! We're gonna add more pictures soon! And one more thing before we go on with the story, I would like to dedicate this chapter to _****_Pink Powerpuff Blossom _****_thanks for everything! You're awesome and that's why this chapter's for you! Anywayz, on with the story!_**

**_~90sbaby112_**

**Chapter three: Why do I always get myself into these situations? Oh yeah, it's because I'm stupid. **

"Rudolf did you steal my shipping list?!" Cupid's screams echoed through the house as we were all sitting down eating breakfast.

Rudolf gulped. "I-I didn't mean to!" She shouted defensively.

I turned to look at Cupid who had steam coming out of her ears.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?! You just accidently walked into my room while I was asleep and stole my shipping list?!"

Rudolf thought about it for a second.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I meant to steal your homework; not your shipping list." Rudolf stated innocently.

"WHAT?!"

"It was too dark I couldn't see."

"UGH! Who else has seen it?!" Cupid demanded as her face turned red with anger.

Rudolf shook her head. "No one, just me."

Cupid sighed in relief and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Cupid, your shipping list isn't that big of a deal." I told her while I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

Cupid sighed heavily. "You guys don't understand. That shipping list is important and it cannot fall into the wrong hands!"

Beside me, Comet rolled her eyes. "It can't be that bad…Plus; we're all probably shipping the same couples on your list."

Cupid suddenly blushed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Then she started to chuckle nervously. "Yeah…Something like that."

Comet and I exchanged confused glances but then shrugged and let it go.

We looked up and saw Rudolf giggling so we knew there was something going on.

"Hey guys, what's with all this commotion?" Dancer asked as he was running down the stairs still in his pyjamas.

I turned to him and shrugged. "Nothing much, Cupid is just ticked off because Rudolf stole her shipping list."

Dancer froze and turned to Rudolf.

"You stole Cupid's shipping list?"

Rudolf smiled proudly and nodded.

Dancer then turned to look at Cupid who was still looking pretty annoyed then, he started to laugh hysterically.

"Told you that you couldn't keep that list safe forever!" He teased her as he walked to the fridge and took out an orange pop.

"Isn't it too early for pop?" Comet asked.

"Isn't it too early for coffee?" Dancer replied and pointed to the coffee that Comet was drinking.

Comet looked at him like he was an idiot…And in a way he was.

"No, it is not too early for coffee…Coffee was made for the morning you idiot!"

Dancer just shrugged and started gulping his orange pop.

Comet rolled her eyes. "Whatever I don't even care."

Dancer ignored her and turned to look at Cupid. "So, since Rudolf's already seen your list can the rest of us see it?"

"No! What are you stupid?!" Cupid snapped.

Dancer laughed again. "Calm down Cupid, I'll just find another way to sneak a look at it."

Cupid groaned. "No you won't because Rudolf is giving it back to me right now!"

Rudolf pouted. "But-"

"No buts Rudolf! I want my shipping list back!"

Cupid looked really angry and annoyed, I'm kind of embarrassed to say it but I was scared of her when she was pissed off.

I sighed. "Rudolf, give Cupid her damn list back and enjoy the fact that you got to look at it."

Rudolf sighed feeling defeated. "Alright fine."

She reached into the pocket of her pyjama gown and took out a folded piece of paper. She went to hand it to Cupid and I saw Dancer eyeing it and I knew he was ready to do something.

I got up and slowly walked up next to him. He didn't notice me; all of his attention was on that stupid list.

Then suddenly, just as Cupid was about to take it Dancer snatched it out of Rudolf's hand before Cupid had a chance to even touch that stupid thing.

He was beginning to unfold it when I jumped on his back and brought him down to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Dasher?!" He demanded while still trying to open the piece of paper.

I grabbed his wrists and tried to hold them down.

"No! What are you doing?!" He shouted.

Rudolf was staring at us with a wide mouth, Cupid looked like her head was about to blow up and Comet looked like she was enjoying the whole thing.

"Dancer! GIVE ME MY LIST BACK!" Cupid shouted at the top of her lungs.

"NO! I must have a peek first!"

I was still on his back and I was still trying to hold his wrist down while he was trying to unfold it. While he was unfolding the piece of paper we heard a loud ripping sound.

Everyone gasped except for Cupid and everyone went silent. We turned to look at Dancer who was holding half of the list in one hand and other half in the other.

Cupid lost it.

"YOU RIPPED MY LIST!" She growled.

"I didn't mean it!"

She brought her foot back and went to kick him on his side but instead kicked my leg.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Oops, sorry."

Dancer put the two halves together and started laughing.

"You shipped Comet and Starburst!? HAHAHAHA! That's hilarious!"

Comet's head snapped up, she got up from where she was sitting and snatched both halves of the list away from Dancer.

I let go of Dancer's wrist and got off of him. Dancer stood up and dusted his pyjama bottoms.

"You know, I could've beaten you up." He whispered in my ear.

I raised my eyebrows and held in a laugh.

"Yeah but you didn't so…"

"Yeah, but you caught me when I was off guard. Plus, I was trying to look at Cupid's shipping list."

I folded my arms across my chest and sighed heavily. "Just except the fact that I beat you? Okay?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHIP ME WITH STARBURST?!" Comet yelled at the list in her hands.

Cupid groaned and turned to look at me. "I told you that it couldn't fall into the wrong hands! This is why!"

"Honestly, what would make you think that?!" Comet demanded.

Dancer snatched the list back.

Cupid sighed sounding frustrated. "I give up." She mumbled to herself as she face palmed.

Dancer chuckled and showed me the list that was still torn in half.

"She shipped you and Donnor."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Why did you ship me and Donnor?" I demanded while trying not to shout.

Cupid groaned. "Everyone's shipping you guys!" She snapped.

I turned to look at Rudolf, Comet, and Dancer and they were all nodding.

I sighed and shook my head. "Whatever. I don't even care because Donnor and I will never be together."

Rudolf smiled. "Not according to the list!"

I turned to Cupid. "I hate your list."

Cupid just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She also shipped Vixen and Blitzen."

"Everyone's shipping them too." Dancer said.

"Ha! I love how your name's not on it." Comet said to Dancer.

Dancer narrowed his eyes. "Really? Let me see it."

"No! It's my turn to look at it!" Comet snapped.

Dancer turned to Cupid. "Why don't I get shipped?" He asked in a whiny little boy voice.

"Because you're hard to ship! You always go around flirting with all the girls at school that I don't know which one to ship you with!"

"Comet let me see the shipping list!" Dancer shouted impatiently.

Comet shook her head exaggeratedly. "No! Go away!"

Dancer tried to pull the list away from Comet but Comet was pulling back.

"You guys are going to rip it even more!" Cupid shouted in horror.

"Cupid, couldn't you just go back and write another one?" I asked.

"No I can't!"

"Let-Go!" Comet shouted while pulling hard.

"No you!" Dancer shouted back.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall…It's funny how entertained I was.

Suddenly, all that pulling made the paper rip…again. They must have been pulling really hard because Dancer flew to one wall and Comet flew to the wall behind her. They both hit the walls with very loud thumps and got the air knocked out of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Rudolf asked sounding worried.

Cupid scoffed. "Serves you guys right." She mumbled.

I was about to go help Comet up when I gasped.

"C-Comet?" I stuttered.

She started coughing and sat up against the wall.

"Yeah?" She asked me.

"A-are you o-okay?"

She narrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah…? Why…?"

Suddenly I heard Dancer, Cupid, and Rudolf gasp.

Comet looked at us fearfully.

"What is it you guys?"

I gulped, bent down and grabbed part of her antler off the ground and handed it to her.

"Your antler broke off." I said and handed her the antler.

Comet's eyes grew wide and she took the antler out of my hand.

The rest of us stared at her in awe. Reindeer couldn't lose their antlers…Not unless you're pregnant…

Comet got up and stared at us with wide eyes.

"G-guys I-I…"

"Are you pregnant?" Cupid asked.

Comet's eyes grew wider and she started to shake her head.

"Ummm…No I'm not pregnant I'm just…I don't know I guess I must've hit that wall really hard…?"

"Are you sure? Your freaking antler just broke off!" I said.

Comet nodded and awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "I'm sure I'm not pregnant." She mumbled while looking at her feet.

The room suddenly went silent and Comet's face got redder and redder by each minute that passed by.

"I-I'm going to my room and figure out what to do with my antler but I promise you guys...I'm not pregnant." She said and ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.

I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at everyone behind me.

"Can…Can a reindeer's antlers just randomly fall off?" I asked. Maybe our antlers could fall off and I just didn't know about it.

Cupid shook her head slowly. "No…They can't…"

"You don't think she's actually…" I gulped. "Pregnant do you?"

They all shrugged at the same time.

"Huh." I said and started thinking.

"But, she said she wasn't pregnant." Rudolf said.

Dancer rolled his eyes. "Rudolf, you're 215 years old and you've been a reindeer for such a long time. You should know that a reindeer's antlers can't fall off unless you're pregnant."

Rudolf began to pout. "But-but she said she wasn't pregnant!"

"Yeah, well she's obviously lying! Gosh Rudolf why do you have to be so stupid?!"

That offended Rudolf. She went up to Dancer and gave him a hard kick down in his man parts.

"Ahhh!" Dancer started rolling on the ground in pain. "What the hell was that for?!" He groaned.

"That was for calling me stupid!" Rudolf spat and ran upstairs to her room.

I turned to Cupid and I rubbed my chin. "So, this has been a very interesting morning hasn't it?"

Cupid raised her eyebrows, smirked and nodded. "Yes, it has been."

I sighed heavily. "I think I need more sleep."

Suddenly, we heard footsteps walking down the staircase. I turned and saw Donnor who was wearing jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

"Morning." He nodded towards me.

I nodded back. "Good morning."

"What's up with Comet and Rudolf?" He asked pointing to the stairs, and then he noticed Dancer on the floor. "And what is Dancer doing on the floor?"

"Rudolf's acting like a little four year old and Comet's-" I paused. I didn't want to tell him that we thought she was pregnant.

"Dude!" Dancer shouted. "Comet's-"

Cupid didn't let him finish his sentence. She kicked his balls again to shut him up. He took the hint and just groaned out in pain.

Donnor's eyes widened and he turned to me as if he was waiting for an explanation. Too bad I wasn't gonna give him one!

I just shrugged and shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

Donnor just shrugged. "Whatever."

Donnor went to pour himself a cup of coffee when Vixen, Blitzen, and Prancer came running down the stairs.

"I want food!" Blitzen shouted, opened the fridge and took out a cold slice of cold pizza.

"Really Blitzen? You're going to eat that for breakfast?" Vixen demanded.

Blitzen shrugged and bit the pizza. "There's no rule against it!" He said with his mouth full.

Vixen rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I'm not a guy."

Blitzen laughed and took another bite of his pizza.

"Good morning Dasher." I turned around to see Prancer standing beside me wearing his dark blue jeans and his brown jacket.

"Hey Prancer, what's up?"

"The opposite of down."

I narrowed my eyebrows and sighed. "Fine, what's new?"

"The opposite of old."

"UGH! If you do not stop that I will slit your throat with a dull knife." I growled through my teeth.

Prancer smiled and looked amused. "You haven't done it before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything now isn't there?"

"If you get so annoyed by it maybe you should start asking better questions."

I bawled my hand into a fist. I was going to punch him in the face but I decided that it was too early to punch someone in the face…I'll try to at least wait until noon.

Vixen sighed heavily as she sat down at the table with her bowl of cereal. She looked tired as hell…Well; I guess that's what you get for waking up at four in the morning.

Vixen grabbed a spoonful of cereal and shoved it in her mouth, and then she turned and saw Dancer who was still on the ground.

"Dancer what the fuck are you doing on the ground?" She demanded.

Dancer carefully tried to get up but you could tell he was still in pain.

"This morning Cupid and Rudolf decided that they were going to prevent me from making future generations." He explained.

Vixen raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Good for them. We don't need more Dancers' in the world."

Dancer just smirked. "Aww you know you couldn't live without me!"

Vixen gave him an are-you-kidding-me-right-now look.

Dancer's smile just got wider but then faded when he saw Prancer making himself some tea.

"Prancer why are you wearing that stupid woman's jacket again?"

Prancer sighed frustrated. "This is not a woman's jacket!" Prancer shouted.

I sighed. "Prancer that is a woman's jacket."

"No it's not! I found it in the men's section of the store!"

Vixen snorted. "Prancer, if someone put it in the men's section of the store it's because they were too lazy to walk back to the women's section so they just put it down at a random rack…I was there with you that day and I saw a crap load of those jackets on the rack in the women's section."

"I don't believe you."

Vixen chuckled and shook her head. "Alright then, that's your problem."

Prancer just rolled his eyes. "This is not a woman's jacket." He muttered as he put milk and sugar into his tea.

I turned back to look at Vixen and I had never seen her that tired.

"Hey Vixen?" I asked.

She turned to me and I noticed that she had bags under her eyes.

"You look tired."

She groaned and ran her fingers through her already messy hair. "You have no idea."

"Yes I do." I said and sat down across from her. "I'm a reindeer and I've stayed up two nights in a row to pull a fat man's ass around the world…I know what tired is."

She chuckled. "Touché."

I smiled then turned to make sure no one was looking at us.

"Hey Vixen…I have a question?" I whispered.

She looked at me and her eyes were filled with concern and curiousness.

She leaned in. "What is it?" She whispered back.

"Um…" I looked up again to make sure no one was listening. "There's something going on with Comet."

She nodded. "I know, I've noticed that she's been acting really weird lately."

I nodded. "Um, yeah but it's not just that…"

"What is it?"

"You know how when a female reindeer gets pregnant her antlers fall off?"

She narrowed her eyebrows and nodded slowly.

"Okay so this morning when her and Dancer were fighting over Cupid's shipping list-"

"Wait, they got a hold of Cupid's shipping list?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you about that later, anyway, when they were fighting over it, Comet fell down against the wall and her left antler broke off…"

"How much of it broke off?"

"Like a really big chunk…Like she only has about less than half of that antler still on her head…"

Vixen leaned back against her chair and thought about it.

"You don't think she's…"I didn't finish my sentence…For some reason my voice wouldn't let me.

Vixen sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, but how else would you explain it?"

I shrugged. "That's the thing. I guess we don't want to believe that she might be…ya know…With child…But, our antlers can't just fall off…they're too strong to just fall off like that."

Vixen nodded. "I know."

"What should we do?"

"There isn't much we can do. We either wait for her to confess or we wait to see if her other antler falls off…And if the rest of her other antler falls off…"

I nodded. "So, that's when we'll know for sure?"

She nodded. "Yep."

*Comet's POV*

I took a deep breath and I nervously walked up to a small desk sitting in the hallway with a small elf sitting at it. I cleared my throat and the small girl elf looked up at me.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

It was kind of funny. She probably stopped aging when she was about seven years old yet she sounded and acted like a 25 year old…Maybe older.

"I need to talk to Santa." I told her trying not to sound so nervous.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Appointment? Is that what he was doing now-a-days?

I shook my head. "No, it's okay I'm Comet."

The elf's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry Comet, go right in." She apologized and led me to the door of Santa's Office.

I noticed her staring at me and I knew it was because of the antler.

I sighed frustrated. "I got into a fight with Dancer." I said.

"Oh." She simply replied and looked away as her face turned red with embarrassment.

Then, after what seemed like forever I was standing in front of Santa's office.

I turned and smiled at her. "I've got it from here." I said and walked into Santa's office.

I quietly let the door shut and I stood in his big elaborate office. He was sitting in his big chair except that he was turned around, looking out of a big window where you could see all of the North Pole from. I gulped. _Please oh please don't hurt me_. I thought to myself.

I took one step forward and cleared my throat. And then, the chair spun around revealing the fat creepy Santa. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Comet? What are you doing here? And what happened to your antler?" He demanded.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I need to talk to you."

He stood up from his chair and slowly walked up to me…Well, more like slowly stomped up to me.

"Yes, I can see that…About what?"

He was now two inches from my face and I suddenly wished I was Dasher. She would've had the guts to push this creepier away. I gulped and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't hurt me when I tell you…"

He gave me a confused look. "Well, what is it then?!" He shouted.

"I-Uh…I-I'm…"

He looked impatient. If I didn't spit it out now I probably wouldn't have another chance to.

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered.

"What? I couldn't here you."

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered again.

"Damn it Comet I can't hear you! Raise your voice!"

"GOD DAMN IT! I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed in his face.

He looked stunned, then he back away from me and gave me a disgusted look. He raised his hand and was about to whip it across my face, but luckily for me, he didn't.

"Who's the father?" He snarled.

"Um…" Should I tell him? What if he hurts him?

"Who's the father?!" He bellowed.

"Donnor!" I spat.

"Donnor?! DONNOR?!"

At this point I was trying to not start crying.

I nodded. "Y-yes, it's Donnor but please don't hurt him!"

"You do realise that this means you're going to be kicked off the flying team?"

I gasped and tears started pouring out of my eyes.

"No! Please! I'll do anything but please still let me fly your sleigh! Being on the flying team is the only thing that gives me power over everyone! If I'm kicked off everyone will see me as a loser! PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OFF!" I was sobbing intensely and I almost got down on my knees and begged.

Santa looked at me and this time did slap me across the face.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at me.

I tried to stop sobbing but tears were still coming out of my eyes and my cheek began to sting.

"I won't kick you off the flying team on one condition."

I waited.

"You tell Donnor that the bastard child you're carrying _isn't_ his…And you give it away for adoption or you can have an abortion ...The last part's up to you."

My hand flew to my stomach. "Give up my baby?" I said mostly to myself.

"Yes, if you want to still be on the flying team."

I sighed and wiped a few tears off my face.

"Okay, I'm not that cruel so I'll just give him or her away for adoption." I mumbled while looking down at my stomach.

"Great, now get your slutty self out of my office now." He said and practically pushed me out of the room.

"Gosh, this is so much crap I have to deal with so early in the morning." He said as he slammed the door in my face. I sat down on the floor and wrapped my arms around my belly protectively.

"Don't worry baby." I whispered to my tummy. "I won't hurt you; I won't let anyone hurt you…" My voice cracked and more tears escaped my eyes. "But, I can't take care of you…It's better this way, I'm not ready to be your mom."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, and then I got up and dusted my jeans.

"Now, how am I going to tell your daddy that you're not his?" I asked and walked out of the building.

**_That's it for now! I bet you were surprised when you found out who the baby daddy was! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! I'll update soon!_**

**_~90sbaby112_**


	4. Intermission

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I'm very very very very very VERY sorry for not updating! I really hope that you guys haven't given up on this story! Anyways, this chapter is short and it's kind of just an extra chapter I guess. My friend and I were talking and we really wanted one chapter dedicated to Rudolf and to Vixen because they are best friends. I hope you like it and btw I DO NOT OWN SILENT HILL. Please review! :D_**

**_~90sbaby112_**

*Rudolf's POV*

"Rudolf will you stop hoarding the popcorn?!" Vixen shouted at me.

"No get your own!"

Vixen groaned and tried to take the popcorn bowl out of my hands.

I pulled back and soon we were having a tug-a-war battle with the popcorn bowl.

We were sitting on the floor of our living room, on top of a pile of blankets with the only light coming from the TV screen. Our friends were sitting on the couch with their arms folded across their chests watching us.

"I will not stop until you let go of the popcorn!" Vixen grunted.

I pulled back harder. "It's mine!"

Dancer groaned. "You guys are so fucking annoying! Just share the popcorn so we can start the damn movie!"

"No! This is my popcorn!"

Dasher sighed heavily. "You know, you guys don't have to fight for the popcorn. We have another bowl right here." She said and pointed to the popcorn bowl in her lap.

"Ooo! Vixen you can have this bowl I want that one!" I let go of the bowl and Vixen must've been pulling really hard because she fell back and the popcorn from the bowl fell all over her face.

"Plah!" She said as she spit some popcorn out of her mouth. "Look what you made me do Rudolf!"

I giggled. "Oh you know you love me!" I said and took the other bowl away from Dasher.

Dasher sighed again and face palmed.

Vixen sat up, brushed the popcorn off of her and managed to get some of the popcorn back in the bowl.

"Kay, can we please start the movie now?" Prancer asked sounding really impatient.

I wrapped myself up in a blanket and nodded. "Yes now you can."

Prancer got up and pressed play so that we could finally watch _Silent Hill_.

About five minutes into the movie I noticed that Vixen was shivering beside me. I frowned and wrapped part of my blanket around her. She looked shocked but then she smiled. I smiled back and leaned my head on her shoulder.

Everything was going good until the main character got to Silent Hill and creepy things started happening.

Cupid was sitting beside Blitzen and was practically shitting her pants.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!"

"CUPID SHUT UP!" Everyone but Blitzen shouted at the same time.

"How can you guys watch this?! This is so messed up!"

I rolled my eyes. "If you don't want to watch this you don't have to."

"Oh hell no! I'm going to watch this movie so I can prove to you that I'm not a chicken!"

Beside me, Vixen smirked. "Freaking out like that isn't really helping your case."

Suddenly, something creepy popped out on the screen.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Cupid screamed and hid her face in Blitzen's chest. Blitzen stared at her confused and very awkwardly put her arm around her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vixen started laughing hysterically. "THIS MOVIE IS HAILARIOUS! Why haven't we watched it before?!" She asked in-between laughs.

Everyone gave Vixen a confused look but I just giggled.

The movie went on and with every creepy thing that happened Vixen burst into hysterical laughter and Cupid practically sobbed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT LITTLE GIRL'S ON FIRE!" Vixen laughed and pointed at the TV screen.

"Vixen what the hell is wrong with you?" Donnor demanded.

"HAHAHAHA! HOW DO YOU GUYS NOT FIND THAT HILARIOUS?! HAHAHAHA!"

I tried to hold in a laugh but then I couldn't when I saw that Cupid was still hiding against Blitzen.

I laughed right along with Vixen.

Vixen was laughing so hard that I saw tears form in her eyes. I was laughing pretty hardcore too. My stomach started hurting and I could feel my abs forming.

Vixen and I leaned against each other and continued to laugh our asses off. We were starting to calm down when suddenly, we looked at the way our friends were looking at us and had another laughing spree. It got so intense that Vixen and I were practically rolling on the floor. Then, by the end of it we were laughing so hard that we weren't making any sound. The only sound came from us clapping like retarded seals.

Cupid was giving us a horrified look. "How do you guys find that funny?!"

We didn't answer, we just laughed.

Suddenly, Dasher started giggling. Everyone was giving her an odd look until she bursted into hysterical laughter as well. Dasher never laughed, she was embarrassed by it. She said it was really loud and annoying but I could tell that at that moment she didn't care.

She continued to laugh and then she rested her forehead on Donnor's shoulder while trying to calm down. But when she couldn't Donnor started laughing. Then after Donnor started laughing, Prancer started laughing, then Dancer, then Blitzen and Cupid stared at us like we were idiots.

"You guys!" She screeched. "How are you all laughing!?"

Her screaming at us only made us laugh even louder and harder.

We had never laughed that hard before. And if we had then I certainly couldn't remember it. But I think what made the whole thing so much better was that I was laughing right beside my best friend. And we had gotten all of our other friends to laugh, except for Cupid but she'd start at any moment.

I looked around at all of our laughing faces. I love these guys so much; I honestly couldn't live without them. They're my life and the only thing I've got. It's times like this when I feel very thankful that I have them.

**_Yeah that's about it! Sorry again for taking so long and sorry that it's so short. As most of you know I don't like writing short chapters! Anyways, chapter four will be up soon and it will be longer than this! Thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_~90sbaby112_**


	5. Where's Rudolf?

_Kay guys, again sorry for taking so long and sorry if you feel like this chapter is too rushed...I wasn't exactly sure how to write it... But anyways, i'm sorry for all you Rudolf lovers! D: And you will see why!_

_~90sbaby112_

I stepped into my room and pressed the door closed. I frantically paced around my room running my hand through my hair and clutching the pieces of my shipping list in the other. I was sooooo embarrassed! The other reindeer had all seen my list! This was my list that no one else was supposed to see because I knew that this would happen! They just don't understand, but I have this constant urge to pair everyone up with who I feel would be their true love. I just want to see my friends be happy... Like in the movies... I wish I could be happy...

I walked over to my writing desk and turned the lamp on. I searched for the tape is kept in the drawer. I set down the pieces of the list on the desktop and put them back together like a puzzle. After it was all taped back together I pinned it to my cork board and stared at it for a moment. The pen ink was smudged, and I could see dried spit marks on it likely from when Dancer took it.

I started to get a weird pit in the bottom of my stomach and I felt really anxious. I reached down into the bottom drawer of my desk and pushed some papers aside until I came across glass bottle with a red liquid inside. I kept telling myself that I didn't need it, that I was stronger than my addiction, but those words always seemed to fade when I needed them the most. I popped the cork and was about to take a swig when there was a knock on my door.

"Cupid, we need to talk." I heard Blitzen say from the hall.

I set the bottle back down on my desk. I really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, but I had a hard time saying no to people. I quickly fixed my hair and opened my door about a quarter of the way. Blitzen was standing there with a stern look on his face. I knew he was serious about something because he pushed my door open and started pacing back and forth as I had been doing only a few minutes earlier.

"I really need your help. You're the only one who could possibly help me! I just don't know what to do anymore! Vixen is completely over me, Dasher has Donner, and Comet is fucking pregos! I don't know what to do Cupid!" He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Help me Cupid!"

I pulled his arms away from me and motioned towards a chair beside my book shelf. "I think you should sit first." I told him.

He sat down and I couldn't help but notice how tired he looked, but that was probably because he was up at 4:30 am arguing with Vixen or whatever. "So what's the problem?"

"Well... You believe in true love... right?" He asked me.

"Uhh, well yes I guess so, why?"

"I just... I want to find the person who I'm supposed to be with... like in all those romantic comedy movies Prancer is always making us watch. I thought it was suppose to be Vixen, but she kind of went cuckoo and has totally changed. She's not who she used to be, and she doesn't feel the same feelings for me like she use to. I just don't know what to do anymore because I only want to date a girl from the fly team, but there's no options left." He crossed his arms and slouched down in the chair.

I shifted from foot to foot as I thought of what to say next.

"Hmmm…" I sighed and sat down on my bed. "Look Blitzen, as much as I think you and Vixen would make a good couple I…" I hesitated and looked up at his face.

He looked frustrated and he looked just plain desperate.

I took a deep breath and tried to find a way to let him down easy.

"I think you need to get over her…"

The room went dead silent for a while and then he sighed heavily.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I mean, I know you like her a lot and you might possibly even love her but…She's over you Blitzen…And I can't really find a nicer way to say it so I'm sorry…"

He chuckled humourlessly and shook his head. "No it's okay Cupid, you're right. I do need to get over her."

I frowned and awkwardly scratched my head as I searched for something else to say.

"But that doesn't mean you won't find anyone. Blitzen, we live forever you will probably find someone in that time period…But, if you want to find someone now I would be happy to help you."

He looked up at me and gave me his best smile. "Thanks Cupid."

I don't know why but I felt my cheeks grow pink. I shrugged and looked away from him.

"It's not a problem…I like to think that I'm good at that kind of stuff."

I heard him chuckle again. "I bet you are. Your name is Cupid."

I couldn't help but laugh and nod. "Yes, you're right."

I heard him stand up. I looked up at him and stood up too.

"Thanks Cupid."

I felt my face get hotter and I wasn't really sure why…I didn't usually blush.

"Like I said, it's not a problem."

We stood like that for a couple of minutes, just staring at each other intensely. I know that it may sound awkward but it wasn't, it was a comfortable silence.

He suddenly sighed and started looking around my room, his eyes stopped on the wine bottle on my desk.

He wrinkled his eyebrows. "What is that?"

My eyes widened, I ran to the wine bottle, popped the cork back on and stuffed it in my drawer.

"It's nothing."I answered quickly.

He wrinkled his eyebrows. "Why do you keep a wine bottle in your drawer?"

I shook my head. "It's not wine!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's um…Grape juice…"

"Why do you drink grape juice from a wine bottle?"

"Because grape juice bottles are overrated…That's why." I was shocked at how confident I sounded.

He wrinkled eye brows and then shrugged.

"Alright well, everyone has their own little weird thing they do and I guess that's yours."

I nodded my head furiously. "Yep, that's exactly it."

He nodded. "Okay, well thanks again Cupid. I'll talk to you later."

I nodded and then practically pushed him out of my room.

"Yep, I will see you later Blitzen." I said and slammed the door shut.

I sighed in relief and wiped away the sweat from my forehead.

"Trap avoided…"

*Rudolf's POV*

I sniffled again and wiped my nose with my long sleeve. Maybe Dancer is right, maybe I am stupid…He wouldn't be the first one to tell me. More tears escaped my eyes and I quickly brushed them away. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and swollen from my tears and my face pretty much looked like crap.

I pulled both of my sleeves down to hide my hands and I looked down so that I didn't have to look at myself anymore. I was worthless, useless, and just plain stupid…Dancer was right and so was Santa…I was just here taking up space, and taking up everybody's air.

More tears began to fall down my face and I rolled my sleeves up to look at my arms. They were covered in scars and I had lost count on how many I had. I think I had tried to count once but I lost count at like 20 something or 30 something…I sighed heavily and looked back up at my face in the mirror. I needed to get myself together.

I rolled my sleeves back down and walked to the washroom across the hall. I tied my long black hair back in a pony tail and washed my face to try to get rid of at least some of the redness in my eyes. When I looked somewhat presentable I walked out of the washroom to see what everyone was doing.

I saw Blitzen walking down the stairs, Cupid was probably still in her room, Comet's door was closed so I assumed she was in her room as well. I heard a fiddle playing from Prancer's room so he must be practicing that, Dancer was probably out causing mischief and Donnor was probably out doing something useful.

I sighed and walked downstairs to find Vixen and Dasher cleaning the kitchen. I sat down on top of the kitchen island and watched them clean while I dangled my feet.

Dasher and Vixen were the more traditional ones from the whole herd... Especially Dasher. Dasher still believed in the whole "men go to work and women clean the house" kind of thing; which was fine I guess. She also didn't believe that women should wear pants which is why she always wears skirts. She also believes that women should always act like women but we should never take shit from anyone... Which is like the only thing that we'll both agree on. Oh! And she makes ALL OF HER CLOTHES! She never buys her own she always makes them and she sews, knits, and cooks... She's a woman.

Vixen isn't as hardcore as her though. I mean yes she believes that women should act like ladies and she still believes in some of the roles. But she still wears jeans and sometimes she just doesn't clean up because she's too lazy... And then there's Dasher who won't even burp...

I rested my head on my hand while my elbow was propped up on my leg and watched Vixen wash the dishes and Dasher mop the floors.

"What's wrong Rudolf?" Vixen asked without looking up at me.

I sighed and shrugged. "Nothing." I lied.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

I shook my head. "Don't worry it's okay."

"Kay I'm done with this." Dasher said and went to dump the dirty water outside.

"What are you going to do now?" Vixen asked as she rinsed a couple plates.

"I'm going to go to open the bookstore. I haven't been there in a while."

"Ooooo! Can I go?!" I snapped up.

Dasher wrinkled her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I have nothing else to do! PLEASE?!"

Dasher worked at the only bookstore in town. It was very rare that someone walked in the bookstore and let alone buy a book. But I think she enjoyed it there because she got time alone... Too bad she wouldn't be getting time alone today.

Vixen chuckled and turned to look at Dasher.

"You think you can handle Rudolf's energy for today?"

Dasher turned to look at me and I gave her a puppy dog look.

"I'll be good!"

Dasher wasn't one to show her feelings but I swear her lips twitched as she tried to hold in a smile.

"Alright you can come."

"Yay!" I cheered and got up from my chair to follow her out the door.

*Dasher's POV*

As I walked to the book store Rudolf stood beside me and skipped happily.

"Ooo! Dasher can I get a lollipop?!" She asked and pointed to a candy store.

I raised my eyebrows. "How old are you?"

She huffed. "Can I or can't I?!"

I laughed and nodded. "You go ahead I'll meet you in the book store."

She smiled. "Yay! I'll be there in about five minutes!"

I continued walking and right as I reached the bookstore I turned around and saw Rudolf skipping while licking her lollipop happily.

I smiled again, opened the door to the book store, switched the sign to open and sat behind the back counter.

"So, what do you do here all day?" She asked.

I opened the drawer behind the counter and took out my knitting.

"I knit, sew, or write in my journal…or I read or organize books…and then there's those odd days where I actually sell at least one book."

"Hmm…" She leaned against the counter and continued to lick her cherry lollipop.

I started to knit and Rudolf was being so silent that I had forgotten that she was standing there…Until she decided that it was time to speak.

"What are you knitting?"

"I'm knitting another Christmas sweater for Vixen."

Rudolf rolled her eyes. "Doesn't she have enough of those?"

I chuckled. "Everyone could use an ironic Christmas sweater."

"Hmm…" She started looking around the room and then scratched her nose.

"Dasher?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"What's your dirty little secret?"

I stopped knitting and looked up at her. "My what?" I demanded.

"You know!" She said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Your dirty little secret! Everyone has one!"

I shook my head. "Not me."

She shook her head. "But you do have one…Everyone has something that they're too embarrassed to admit."

I sighed heavily. "If I tell you then it wouldn't be much of a secret now would it?"

"I'll tell you mine!"

"Okay you do that but I'm not telling you."

"So you do have one?!"

I groaned. "Yes Rudolf, I have a dirty little secret!"

She gasped and smiled wide. "What is it?!"

"Did you not hear me? I just told you that I wasn't going to tell you!"

"Please!"

I groaned, put my knitting down and went to go dust off the shelves.

She sighed and followed me. "Fine…Do you want to play I spy?"

"No."

"Okay I'll go first!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

She looked around the room. "Oooh! I got one!"

I waited for her to continue.

"I spy with my little eye something a bit taller than me, it's pretty, it's kind of grumpy, and really stubborn-"

"It's me."

She looked shocked. "Wow! You're good at this game!"

I rolled my eyes. "So, do I go now?"

She shook her head. "No I'm bored of that game let's play something else!"

I groaned. "Why did I let you come to work me?"

She giggled. "What about truth or dare?"

I shook my head and said: "Fine."

"Okay I'll ask you first! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your dirty little secret?"

"Dare." I said not wanting to answer.

"But you can't-"

"Dare." I repeated and gave her a stern look.

"Fine." She said and began to think. When she finally got an idea she smiled. "I dare you to tell me your dirty little secret!"

I groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not telling you!?"

"I wanna know!" She whined.

"Why?"

"Because sharing secrets is fun!" She cheered and started twirling.

I face palmed and shook my head. "No offense Rudolf but I don't feel comfortable telling you…"

Her face fell and she stopped twirling. "Why not?"

"Because it happened a long time ago and I regret it…A lot…"

Her eyes widened and she suddenly looked curious. "NOW YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT IT IS!"

"UGH! NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do! Did you kill someone?!"

I rolled my eyes and face palmed again. "Santa should really pay me for having to live with you…" I mumbled.

She looked shocked. "So you did!"

"No Rudolf I have never killed a man."

"Oh…So you killed a woman?"

"Can you just drop it!? I have never killed anyone!"

"Well then what did you kill?! A monkey?!"

"What?!"

"What did the poor monkey ever do to you?!" She screamed.

"UGH! RUDOLF! I. DID. NOT. KILL. ANYTHING."

"Oh…" she put her hands on her hips. "Well, you could've just said that."

My eyes widened and banged my head against the wall.

"Why me?"

She was about to say something when suddenly, the door opened and Donnor walked in.

"Donnor!" She shouted happily and went to hug him."

He gave her a confused look but hugged her back. "What's up Rudolf?"

"Arguing with Dasher." She replied.

Donnor chuckled and let go of her. He looked at me and walked up to me.

"How are you?"

I sighed heavily and folded my arms across my chest.

"Fine." I answered flatly. "What do you want?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, we're a little cranky aren't we?"

"Shut up before I cut your face off!"

He laughed and nodded. "Okay have fun with that."

"What are you even doing here?!"

He shrugged. "Can't I just stop by to say hi?"

I sighed and relaxed a bit. "Really? You just came by to say hi?"

He nodded. "I'm not the best guy in the world but I'm not a complete asshole Dasher."

I frowned and looked down at my feet. I was about to say something when Rudolf interrupted:

"AWW! You guys are so cute!"

I groaned.

Donnor laughed. "So that's why you're so frustrated!"

"Oh shut up! And It's not because of that!" I snapped.

"Then what is it?"

I sighed and looked at him, then at Rudolf, then back at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm waiting."

I felt my face grow hot and I immediately tried to stop it.

"Rudolf made me…Remember something…"

He gave me a confused look. "What did she make you remember?"

"Her dirty little secret!" Rudolf shouted happily.

Donnor turned to look at her. "Her what?"

"Her dirty little secret!"

Donnor thought about it for a minute and then he looked like a light bulb had turned on in his head. "Oh! Oh…"

He turned back to me.

I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Yeah Rudolf, let's not bug Dasher about that anymore…" He said without taking his eyes off of me.

"Why?!" Rudolf whined.

Donnor laughed and I could've swore I saw him blush. "Because she doesn't like talking about it."

"WAIT! You know what her dirty little secret is?!"

Donnor nodded and then mumbled under his breath.

"And because it has something to do with me…" I doubt Rudolf had heard that though.

I frowned and was about to apologize to him when Rudolf ruined the moment…Again.

"Kay guys! I'm going to go now and leave you lovebirds alone! I'll see you guys later!" She giggled happily, grabbed her lollipop and walked out the door of the book store.

*16 hours later at the Reindeer's house*

Donnor was pacing back and forth across the living room, worried out of his mind. The rest of us were sitting on the couches also worried, but we weren't as crazy as Donnor…Well, maybe except for Vixen.

"Where the hell is she?!" He shouted mostly to himself. "It's four am and she's still not home!"

Vixen groaned and stood up. "Just stop it will you?! You're only making me worry even more!"

"Well you should be worried because Rudolf has been missing since this afternoon!"

"No shit Einstein! I know how long she's been missing for! I'm just as worried as you…If not maybe even more!"

Donnor was about to shout something else at her when suddenly, the door flew open and Rudolf stumbled in.

We gasped when we saw her. Her hair was in knots and it looked like chunks were missing, her right eye was swollen and there was blood slowly dripping from her left one. Her upper lip was busted open, her clothes were torn and she was bruised and beaten up… The room went silent for a couple seconds when suddenly, Rudolf fell toward the ground and started screaming.

"RUDOLF!" Vixen shouted and ran to her side but suddenly froze when she saw the blood.

The rest of us exchanged glances and rapidly fled to Rudolf as well.

She continued screaming.

"IT HURTS!" She screamed out. "IT REALLY HURTS!"

A wave a panic ran through us as we tried to figure out what to do.

"Let's get her on the couch!" Donnor shouted and was about to go pick Rudolf up but Rudolf started to crawl away.

"AAAAAHHHH! IT HURTS!"

"DONNOR DO SOMETHING!" Vixen shouted as tears began to tumble out of her eyes. "Don't let her die!" Vixen sobbed.

I turned to look at Donnor who looked like he was scared to death. That's when it hit us…Rudolf was on the verge of death.

"IT REALLY HURTS! DAMN IT HURTS!" Every time she screamed the more my blood began to boil.

Donnor picked Rudolf off the ground and held her by her shoulders.

"What is it Rudolf? Tell me what hurts?" Donnor's voice was shaky, as if he was about to cry himself.

Rudolf suddenly stopped screaming. She looked at Donnor blankly then she turned to look at us. I looked into her eyes and saw that her child like glow had been replaced with something blank and cold. That frightened me.

She looked back at Donnor and took a step back, Donnor slowly let go of her. Then, Rudolf's hands flew to her stomach and she began throwing up blood.

"DONNOR DO SOMETHING!" We all shouted at the same time.

Donnor picked Rudolf up bridal style as she started screaming again. She started biting the sleeves of her hoodie and continued screaming. Donnor set her down gently on the couch.

"Vixen! Stop crying and go get something to heal Rudolf! Prancer go get the garbage bin! Dancer go get Water! Comet hold her arms down, Cupid and Blitzen hold her legs down!"

Everyone ran to go do what they were being told to do and then Donnor turned to look at me.

"Lift up her shirt."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO!" He yelled.

If Rudolf wasn't in so much pain I would've yelled back at him. But I didn't question it. I lifted up her shirt and gasped at what I saw.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Donnor shouted and punched the wall, creating a hole. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"I-Uh…" I turned back to Rudolf. Her rib cage was obviously broken, her bones were sticking up and all around her rib cage she had purple, blue, and even green bruises.

I turned to look at Comet, Cupid and Blitzen who looked as scared as I felt.

Suddenly, Rudolf started gurgling.

"PRANCER WHERE IS THE DAMN GARBAGE BIN!"

Prancer ran back to where we were and set the garbage bin beside Rudolf on the ground.

"YOU THREE, LET GO OF HER!"

Rudolf turned and started to throw up more blood into the garbage bin.

"AAAAHHHHH! DONNOR!" Rudolf screeched and grabbed Donnor's arm and started digging her finger nails into his arm.

"VIXEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He cried out.

Vixen came running down the stairs with bandages and other medicine.

She was still crying. "Did you figure out what's wrong with her?"

Donnor took a deep breath. "Her fucking ribs are broken and I'm pretty sure she also punctured her lungs because she keeps throwing up blood."

As if on cue she began to throw up more blood.

Vixen gasped and dropped the stuff that she had in her hands and froze. Her eyes widened and it looked like she was staring into nothing.

Donnor screamed out in frustration when he remembered that Vixen was terrified of blood.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked feeling as if I was going to faint.

"UGH! I DON'T KNOW! WE'VE BROKEN OUR RIBS BEFORE BUT NOT LIKE THIS! PLUS SHE'S LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Stop shouting and let's figure out a way to heal Rudolf before she dies!" Cupid shouted.

"But we're not doctors! How are we supposed to heal broken ribs and punctured lungs?!" Blitzen demanded.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rudolf kept shouted. "WHY AREN'T I DEAD YET?!"

Suddenly, she gasped, threw up more blood, and passed out…


	6. I told you i would go mentally insane

_Kay guys, here's the next chapter…so I gave this chapter to a friend to proof read and she said it was intense…I don't know do you guys think it's intense? Tell me what ya think! Oh and I keep forgetting to tell you guys this but I have a playlist for this story and every time I update, I update the playlist with a song that fits the chapter so check it out and maybe listen to the songs while reading the chapters! :D And one more thing, if my friend and I have trouble updating and take forever to update we'll post intermissions. And the intermissions won't really be part of the story they're just scenes that my friend and I want to write but can't really find space to add them in the story so yeah…enjoy this chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter six: I told you that I would go mentally insane one day**

***Donnor's POV***

It was really hard to get any sleep with Rudolf lying on the couch freaking dying, Vixen fucking fainted after Rudolf threw up more blood and passed out, and then Dasher went upstairs to lock herself in her room. Not that I blame her, I really don't. She's not good at that kind of stuff and when she feels herself "breaking" (as she calls it), she hides away from everyone. She doesn't want anyone to see her cry. But, the bad thing about that was that I was left on my own to tell everyone what to do…And even though I am good under pressure I was fucking scared. I stayed up all night watching Rudolf and replying those events in my head.

***Flashback***

Right after Rudolf had passed out Vixen froze. Her eyes were wide open and she wasn't blinking. I felt someone gripping my arm; I turned and saw that it was Dasher. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was taking deep breaths.

I looked around and everyone else was staring at me. It took me a couple seconds to realise that they were waiting for me to do something…Too bad I didn't actually know what to do…I was scared shitless.

Suddenly, Vixen gasped and she started shaking. My eyes widened and I turned to Blitzen.

"Blitzen grab her!" I shouted. And right on cue, Vixen fainted and Blitzen caught her.

Dasher gripped my hand tighter, then she let go and went running up the stairs. We heard her slam her door and I could faintly hear her sobs.

I turned to Cupid. "Go with Dasher…Now!"

Cupid nodded and ran upstairs. I heard her knock and Dasher didn't even tell her to go away. I heard her open the door slowly and then I heard it close softly.

I turned back to Blitzen. "Take Vixen to her room and stay with her."

He nodded and obeyed. Then I turned to look at Prancer, Dancer, and Comet.

"You guys go to your rooms and get some sleep."

"But, what about you?" Comet asked.

"I'm staying down here with Rudolf."

"Well, we'll stay here to help you."

I shook my head. "No, you're not. Go upstairs…Now!"

"But-"

"Goddamn it Comet! I'll fucking take care of it!" I snapped.

A look of hurt flashed through her face but she nodded.

"Um, okay I understand." She mumbled then turned to Prancer and Dancer.

"Come on guys let's go." She said and they followed her upstairs.

I sighed heavily and felt bad at the way I snapped at her. I would have to make a mental note to apologize later.

I grabbed a chair from the dining room and sat down across from Rudolf, watching her chest slowly rise and then fall every time she breathed.

I studied her; her skin was covered in green and purple bruises. Her once beautiful face was now destroyed and her hair was no longer straight and silky. Instead chunks were missing and it was tangled. Her clothes were tattered and I wondered how she wasn't dead…In a way I wanted her to be dead…She didn't deserve this.

I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned.

"God damn it!" I felt my eyes sting and tears started to drop down my face rapidly.

I brushed them away and tried to stop myself from crying. But the burning sensation in my throat was too much for me to bear. I let myself "break" and just started sobbing. I'm a failure…I truly am…How did I not protect her? God damn it! Why did I let this happen?

***end of flashback***

Now, I'm still sitting here as the sun slowly rises and its rays slowly fill the room with heat. All through the night she moaned, and groaned, she even screamed about three times, but she didn't move. And every time she made an uncomfortable sound, a shiver would run down my spine but I would sigh in relief. At least she's still alive…

"N-no!" She screamed suddenly.

I jumped up from my seat and ran to her. I didn't really know what to do. She looked so fragile. I didn't know whether to touch her or not.

"Please no! Don't! AAAAHHHH!"

Her scream made my blood curl but I wrinkled my eyebrows at what she was saying.

"Please don't! I'm sorry! NO!"

"Who did this to you Rudolf?!" I shouted at her. Not sure if that was a good thing to do but I needed to know…Damn it! I needed to know NOW!

"NO!"

"Rudolf…Please just tell me who did this to you…Please…" Tears started to sliver down my cheeks.

She gasped and then started crying, which made me start crying even more.

"Please!" She sobbed. "Don't hurt me anymore! Please don't hurt me…"

I knelt down beside her and very gingerly grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry Rudolf…" I whispered and started stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

She stopped screaming but she continued to cry. Then, after ten minutes she stopped.

I was still stroking her hand when I had a sudden urge to pull her sleeves up. I had never seen Rudolf wear short sleeve shirts, she always wore long sleeves.

"Hmmm…" I gently pulled both of the long sleeves up.

I wasn't surprised when I saw more bruises but I saw something else that surprised me and scared the shit out of me.

There were scars all over her arms. I looked at them carefully and realised that she was the one that made those scars…

I let go of her arms and stood up.

"Well, I'm learning a lot about you today aren't I Rudolf?"

***Comet's POV***

I couldn't get any sleep last night, but could you really blame me? Rudolf was downstairs dying while Donnor was staying up with her.

I tried to get some shut eye but my mind would not stop replaying those god damn events! And when I was finally drifting off to sleep I would be woken up by Dasher's silent sobs…I even heard Rudolf's screams throughout the night…I sure hoped that Donnor was okay.

I was hungry and I just sat on my bed and wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach….What the hell had we just gotten ourselves into?

I sighed and laid my head down on my pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to block the rest of the world off. I was doing a really good job and was almost asleep when suddenly; Rudolf's cries woke me up, followed by a door opening and slamming.

I curiously crawled out of bed and walked out into the hallway. Vixen's and Donnor's shouts exploded throughout the house.

"I can't take it anymore Donnor!"

"What the hell Vixen when did you wake up?!"

"I woke up last night when Rudolf started screaming! And you know what?! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Vixen shouted and then started sobbing.

I stood there and frowned when suddenly, all the doors in the hallway opened and everyone walked out.

"Hey Comet, what's going on?" Dancer asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know but it doesn't sound good."

"Should we go downstairs?"

I bit my lip. "I-I don't know…"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPNED NOW!" Vixen exploded.

"How do you want me to tell you if I don't even know what happened?!" Donnor shouted back.

Vixen continued crying. "I don't know Donnor! I don't know but at least tell me that she's okay! Tell me that she's going to be alright!"

Donnor didn't say anything. Everything was quiet except for Vixen's sobs.

"Why aren't you saying anything Donnor?!"

Donnor took a deep breath. "Because I don't know if she's going to be alright…"

"NO! Don't say that!" Vixen's screams made my blood boil.

"What do you want me to tell you Vixen?! I don't know what happened to her and I don't know if she's going to be okay! I'm sorry! But I don't!"

"I can't live without her Donnor! I just can't live without her!"

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, everyone followed.

When we got downstairs we saw Vixen knelt down on the floor crying into her hands. Donnor had his hands folded across his chest and was looking down at her frowning. He didn't even look up when we walked in.

"Vixen…?" Cupid asked cautiously. "A-are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY?!" Vixen snapped. "Rudolf is lying there dying and I don't even know what's wrong with her! I'm _far _from being o-fucking-kay!"

Donnor finally looked up at us, he looked like crap.

His hair was dishevelled, there were black circles around his eyes from lack of sleep, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

I hesitated. "Donnor?"

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"H-how's Rudolf?"

He chuckled humourlessly and shook his head. "I don't know…I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

I jumped when he raised his voice.

"Rudolf is dying, Vixen is going crazy, Dasher is "breaking", and you guys look scared as hell I don't know what's going on anymore!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! NOOOO!" Donnor was interrupted by more of Rudolf's screaming which made Vixen cry even more.

"What's wrong with her!?" Vixen cried into the sky. "Why won't you tell us what's wrong with her!? I'm sorry for being a bad person but you can't let her die!"

Donnor rubbed his forehead and shook his head.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T!" Rudolf shouted again. "I'VE BEEN LOYAL TO YOU WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME?!"

Vixen's head snapped up and she gasped. Everyone froze and watched her. She slowly stood up and then turned to Donnor.

"It was him…" She whispered.

Donnor wrinkled his eyebrows. "What?"

"It was him! OH MY GOD IT WAS HIM!" Vixen turned around and stormed out of the house.

"Damn it!" Donnor shouted through his teeth and ran out to get Vixen. We didn't know what else to do so we followed.

"Vixen where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Donnor shouted at her.

"I'm going to give that fucking piece of shit a piece of my fucking mind!" She shouted.

Donnor ran up to her and put his hands around her waist to pull her back.

"NO! LET ME GO DONNOR!"

"I'm not going to let you go!"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I HAVE TO KILL THAT DISGUSTING BASTARD!"

"Vixen please just calm down! We can figure this out together please!" He practically begged her.

I didn't know what to do, and honestly, I didn't even know what was going on. My brain couldn't process it.

I looked behind me at everyone else. They all looked as scared as I was and Dasher's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done. A couple of tears escaped my eyes and I turned back to watch Donnor and Vixen.

"NO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW DONNOR! YOU NEVER CARED FOR HER AS MUCH AS I DID!"

Donnor suddenly picked Vixen up and threw her over his shoulder and then carried her back into our house.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Donnor did put her down but then he pinned her to the wall.

"Vixen! Shut the fuck up for a second and listen to me!"

"NO WHY SHOULD I?!"

"Okay Vixen, so you think it was Santa that did it huh? Okay, so let's say you're right he did this to Rudolf but what are you going to do about it?!"

Vixen didn't say anything.

"So, you want to go up to his office and do what? What's your big amazing plan huh?! If you go up there right now you will get your ass handed to you! Do you understand that?! Does your pig-headed little brain process that?!"

"FUCK YOU!"

He pinned her harder against the wall.

"And don't you even say that I don't care for Rudolf as much as you…You got that?! Because you don't even fucking know!" He said all that through his teeth.

"LET GO OF ME!" Vixen shouted again and Donnor let her go.

Vixen glared at him, then she glared at us, then she ran upstairs and slammed the door shut to her room…What the hell had we gotten ourselves into?

***Rudolf's POV in a dream***

"NO! WHY WON'T YOU GO AWAY?! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" I shouted at him as I cowered in the corner.

He gave me an evil toothy grin and twisted the end of the whip that he had in one hand with the index finger of his other hand.

My heart was beating louder and louder in my ears with every step that he took.

I covered my face with my arms and closed my eyes.

"_Angel de mi guarda oh mi dulce compania no me desampares ni de noche ni de dia hasta que me entregues en los brazos de Jesus y de Maria. Con tus alas me persigno y me abrazo de la Cruz y en mi corazon me llevo al dulcisimo Jesus. Amen" _I prayed over and over again but I guess God was punishing me for my sins…Which was fine I guess…I deserved it…

I closed my eyes tight as Santa pulled the whip back and then snapped it at me. I cried out in agonizing pain as the whip hit my back.

_NO! _I said to myself. _You can't cry out in pain! He'll win…_

I bit my lip and held in another scream as he hit me again.

"_Angel de mi guarda oh mi dulce compania no me desampares ni de noche ni de dia hasta que me entregues en los brazos de Jesus y de Maria. Con tus alas me persigno y me abrazo de la Cruz y en mi corazon me llevo al dulcisimo Jesus. Amen" _I prayed again.

He continued to whip me and even though the pain was excruciating, I didn't scream out once.

I guess he got tired of me not screaming because then he grabbed me by the hair, pulled me up and then through me across the floor. I landed with a loud thump and was about to get up when he suddenly started kicking my stomach.

"Go to hell you bitch!" I shouted at him.

I immediately regretted it when he started kicking my stomach again. I tried not to scream out but I couldn't take it anymore.

"NO! PLEASE STOP IT! I'M SORRY!"

"You better be sorry you useless whore!"

I put my hands on my stomach and tried to get up. I couldn't get up, I was too weak and I could barely breathe.

"I don't even get how the other reindeer can fucking stand you! You're a useless piece of shit you're the most useless reindeer I've ever seen!"

I started coughing continuously and started spitting out blood.

"I KNOW!" I shouted at him. "I KNOW I'M USELESS I KNOW! YOU'VE TOLD ME ALREADY!"

He laughed manically. "Well, it's a good thing you know the truth. I'd hate to see you living a lie."

He grabbed me by my hair again but this time slammed me against the wall.

"Wow, you look like shit." He told me before slapping me across the face.

My face started stinging and I wanted nothing more but to kill the bastard right then and there.

He slapped me again and then punched me. He threw me on the floor and this time kicked my face.

"You should just die you know that?"

I didn't know what to do or what to say…I didn't know if there _was_ anything left for me to say. I just curled up into a ball on the floor and cried.

"But you know what?" Santa asked in a voice that I always imagined Satan having. "I'm not a heartless guy; I'll just do you a favour and end your life right now."

I closed my eyes and sobbed silently. I wouldn't have mind dying right then and there. I really wouldn't have, but then I remembered Vixen and my eyes flashed opened.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I CAN'T DIE YET!"

He started laughing. "I thought you wanted to die? I've noticed those scars on your arm."

I shook my head. "But I don't want to die! Where will that leave Vixen?! I can't do that to her!"

He laughed harder. "Really? You're staying for that piece of crap? Wow…"

Did he just call Vixen a piece of crap?! I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get up and punch him across the face and then spit blood on him.

"Look you son of a bitch. You can call me whatever the fuck you want and you can beat the living shit out of me but don't you _ever _insult my friends! Do you hear me you disgusting bastard?! IF YOU EVER INSULT MY FRIENDS AGAIN I WILL _KILL _YOU AND I HOPE THAT GOD FORGIVES ME BUT I WILL KILL YOU!"

Santa got up and slapped me again.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" He shouted and started to beat the crap out of me again.

I couldn't remember the rest…I had gone blank. The last thing I remember was waking up in red painted snow…

_Kay I hope you guys liked it oh and if anyone was confused Rudolf is in a coma and she's basically reliving that event over and over again. That's why at the beginning she asks Santa what he's still doing there…So yeah! I'll either update the next chapter soon or I'll post an intermission! I'll see ya guys later! Bye!_

_~90sbaby112_


	7. Intermission 2

_Kay guys, here's the second intermission! :D Now remember that the intermissions have NOTHING to do with the story. They're just for fun and they're also so you don't hate us for taking forever on updating. Anyways, here's a fun little intermission that i hope you all enjoy! Please review it'll mean a lot! :D_

_~90sbaby112_

**Intermission 2**

"Dancer, why are you wearing a cowboy hat?" Comet demanded when she saw Dancer walk down the stairs in an old grey cowboy hat.

"What?" Dancer replied with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you wearing a cowboy hat?" She asked again.

"I found this hat so I will wear it."

Comet sighed heavily and shook her head. "I don't even know anymore…"

Dancer grinned. "You just wish you could be as awesome as me."

"No." Comet replied with a grim look on her face.

Dancer was about to open his mouth to say something else when Dasher walked down the stairs and then stopped.

"Why are you wearing a cowboy hat?"

"Because I found it!" Dancer snapped.

Dasher wrinkled her eyebrows and turned to look at Comet for an explanation.

Comet just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Dasher shrugged and walked into the kitchen for a can of pop.

Dancer flopped down on the couch and then noticed an old radio from the 1950's. It rested on top of a shelf above the old TV, it was dusty and everyone had forgotten that it was even there.

Dancer smiled mischievously and went to turn it on.

He bit his lip and prayed that the radio worked. He couldn't remember when they last turned it on. But halleluiah! It worked. It took him while to finally get it to a station but when he did he smiled proudly.

The radio was playing an old country tune with a rapid fiddle playing in the background. He felt a sense of happiness when he recognized the song; he turned it up louder which caused Comet to stomp into the room and Dasher followed up behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Comet boomed.

"Turning on the radio."

"Yeah, I know but why this song?!"

"You don't like this song?" Dancer asked with big puppy eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! I love this song!"

Dancer looked bewildered. "Then…Why are you mad at me?"

"UGH!" Comet stomped up to the radio and turned it on even louder.

"_The devil went down to Georgia; he was looking for a soul to steal._

_ He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind and he was willing' to make a deal."_ Comet surprised both Dasher and Dancer when she started singing.

_ "When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot._

_ And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:"_

Dancer smirked and jumped up on the coffee table making Dasher jump in surprise.

"_I guess you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player too. And if you care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you. Now you play pretty good fiddle boy now give the devil his due. I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul if you think I'm better than you."_

Comet rolled her eyes and stood in a sassy posture.

_"The boy said my name's Johnny and it might be a sin. But I'll take your bet you're gonna regret cuz I'm the best there's ever been."_

Dasher felt a bit left out so she started singing along with them when the chorus came on.

_"Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard._

_ 'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards._

_ And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold._

_ But if you lose, the devil gets your soul." _

The intense fiddle started playing again and suddenly, Vixen and Rudolf came rushing down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Vixen asked.

"Singing." Dancer replied in a snarky voice.

"Oooo! Can I sing too!?" Rudolf beamed.

Dasher couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Yes you can Rudolf."

Rudolf squealed in delight and started singing the next verse.

_"The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."_

_ And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow._

_ And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss._

_ Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this."_

"The devil cheated!" Vixen shouted.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"He cheated." She repeated. "A band of demons joined him."

"Well obviously!" Rudolf shouted. "He's the devil! Ya know! _Satan!"_

Vixen rolled her eyes. "I know who the devil is."

Rudolf smiled. "Good now it's your turn to sing!"

_"When the devil finished, Johnny said: Well you're pretty good ol' son._

_ But sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how it's done."_

Suddenly, they heard someone playing the fiddle in the room; they all turned and saw Prancer playing his fiddle on the stairs.

They all smiled up at him and continued singing.

_"Fire on the mountain, run boys, run._

_ The devil's in the house of the risin' sun._

_ Chicken in the bread pan, pickin' out dough._

_ Granny, does your dog bite?_

_ No, child, no."_

"FIDDLE SOLO!" Dancer shouted and pointed at Prancer who started playing his fiddle rapidly. It was obvious that he hadn't played the fiddle like that in a long time. His fingers were shaking and everyone could see by the look on his face that he was in pain. But he didn't care; he kept on playing for the sake of a good time with his friends.

_"The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat._

_ He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet._

"This line's mine!" Rudolf shouted and then sung:

"_Johnny said: Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again._

_ cause I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best there's ever been."_

Everyone laughed and started doing the dos-e-doe.

_"And he played fire on the mountain, run boys, run._

_ The devil's in the house of the risin' sun._

_ Chicken in the bread pan, now they're pickin' out dough._

_ Granny, will your dog bite?_

_No, child, no."_

They continued to jump around and dance until the last note was played.

When they finished they all jumped on the couch laughing and trying to catch their breath. Once they all had settled down, Dancer got up, crossed his arms across his chest and smirked at Comet.

"See? Cowboy hats bring people closer."

Comet glared at him and threw a pillow at him.

"Go to hell." She stated and then went up the stairs to lock herself in her room.

_Okay, that's it for now! Hope you don't hate me and my friend too much for taking forever. Don't worry though we're working on the next chapter. Please review and we'll see ya later! Bye!_

_~90sbaby112_


End file.
